A known housing includes a container, a lid, and a cable connecting the container and the lid. The known housing is configured so that a surplus length portion of the cable is drawn from a surplus length storage space, partitioned off within the container, by the lid being opened or closed. Such a housing is configured to bias the cable towards the surplus length storage space, for example as disclosed in patent literature (PTL) 1 and 2.